


Pilot

by jung_eunkyung



Series: Love, The Elixir of Life: Hyunwoo and Kihyun Throughout the Years [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Does this count as PWP?, Except it's worse, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I mean I think it's fluff right?, I think this is lovemaking and not sex so nope, It counts as fluff if they're happy and together right?, Lol who am I kidding this is amateur porn, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 01:36:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jung_eunkyung/pseuds/jung_eunkyung
Summary: Kihyun and Hyunwoo get intimate for the first time.





	Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> So... after writing about their morning after, instead of writing about the wedding night (or the wedding at all), I decided to flashback to their first time. Smart, I know. This was written spontaneously so be wary of inaccuracies or mistakes. I ruined the ending and the title, so please, if anyone can suggest anything better I would gladly consider it.
> 
> As much Kudos is welcomed, constructive criticism is much more appreciated. Enjoy!

 It’s 6:30 in the evening. Kihyun just had his dinner, and was currently planning his timetable for his next semester and making sure he didn’t have any outstanding work that was supposed to be handed in. Keyword _trying._ No matter how much he forced himself to focus; he just couldn’t get into the right headspace.

Kihyun sighed for the umpteenth time. Normally he would give up, citing it pointless to waste his time when it wouldn’t yield results and calling it a day, but he doesn’t do that now because he’s been a slob for the past week and he has to get back on track.

Kihyun doesn’t like admitting it, but he knows exactly what turned him into the bum he currently is. It’s finals, and he hasn’t heard from his boyfriend in a fortnight. Granted, he was the one who decided he wasn’t going to bother the older man this exam season; Hyunwoo was in his final year of university, so he couldn’t afford fucking up his education _now_.

 Kihyun’s exams had finished only a couple of days ago, but Hyunwoo’s last paper was tomorrow ( _or was it Friday, dammit I should have taken a picture of hyung’s timetable)_ and honestly, Kihyun just missed his boyfriend. He could almost hear his roommate’s mocking _“Whipped.”_ and what made him more annoyed was that _he was right._ Kihyun _was_ completely whipped for the senior.

A series of frantic knocks to the door brought Kihyun out of his lamentations. Changkyun was staying over at a friend’s for the night to celebrate his (temporary) freedom, and Kihyun wasn’t expecting anybody, so he had no idea who it could be.

Opening the door, Kihyun’s eyes widened ever so slightly at the sight of his boyfriend in the flesh.

“Hey,” Hyunwoo said, grinning stupidly, backpack slung over his shoulder carelessly.

“Oh, hi,” Kihyun said, caught by surprise. “What are you doing here? I thought you had one more test tomorrow?” Hyunwoo quickly shook his head. 

“No,” he denied, “My last paper was today. Can I come in?,” he asked playfully.

That seemed to bring Kihyun out of his stupor. Opening the door wider, Kihyun stepped back, allowing Hyunwoo into the room and locking it once more.

“How were your exams?,” he asked, watching the older set his bag beside his own on the floor and taking a seat on Kihyun’s bed.

“They were okay. I’m pretty sure I didn’t fail anything but,” he said, shrugging. He patted the spot beside him, and Kihyun flopped onto his bed, leaning his weight onto his hands behind him. He had missed Hyunwoo, but now that he was here, Kihyun didn’t know what to say.

“So-,” Kihyun started, only to be interrupted by Hyunwoo saying “I-.” They both stared at each other for a second, before bursting into short chuckles. “You go first,” Hyunwoo said. “Ah, I just wanted to know if you had dinner yet?,” Kihyun asked, getting up to check his food stash for anything even remotely healthier than instant ramen. Kihyun hasn’t had the time to go grocery shopping since his exams began and knowing Hyunwoo, the man would have downed enough of that stuff to completely ruin his taste buds.

“Ah, no, but I’m not hungry-,” Hyunwoo called, grabbing Kihyun’s wrist, meaning to pull the boy back to the bed, but he miscalculated, and with a shout Kihyun landed on top of Hyunwoo, pushing the older man flat onto the bed. Hyunwoo’s hands automatically held firmly onto Kihyun’s waist as Kihyun’s palms went flat on the space beside Hyunwoo’s head.

The air around them was suddenly so humid, and Kihyun was hyper-aware of Hyunwoo, his musk and his body, his secure grip on Kihyun’s waist, his unblinking eyes that bore into Kihyun’s own. Immediately Kihyun knew just what exactly he missed from Hyunwoo, and leaned down to capture his plump lips in a long, hard kiss.

Hyunwoo clearly seemed to agree, as his fingers left the slight curve of Kihyun’s torso to thread into his hair, deepening the kiss by letting his tongue into Kihyun’s willing mouth. At this point, Kihyun was holding himself up with only his hands, and he wasn’t the strongest person – they were already starting to shake like a leaf in the wind.

Kihyun broke the kiss and got up, panting softly as he watched Hyunwoo remove his shoes clumsily and placed his legs on the bed. Kihyun immediately clambered on, the bed squeaking under both their weights as Kihyun sat on Hyunwoo’s thighs, his own wrapping around Hyunwoo’s hips.

Hyunwoo doesn’t waste another second as he pulls Kihyun’s head down for another messy liplock. Instinctively, Hyunwoo’s hips buck up, and they both break apart at the sudden electrifying pleasure with gasps of their own.

“S-should we…,” Hyunwoo asks, trailing off. Kihyun immediately nods because he hasn’t seen Hyunwoo in so long, and while they’ve never gone past steamy make-out sessions, if he swallows his pride, he can admit that he’s tired of using his own hand and is desperate for all his dirty dreams involving the other to come true. Hyunwoo’s eyes flicker to Changkyun’s bed, and Kihyun informs the elder of Changkyun’s plans for the night. Hyunwoo nods robotically, and Kihyun wants to laugh because it’s _so Hyunwoo._

And then Hyunwoo’s dragging him down for another bruising kiss and all Kihyun can’t think anymore.  He lets his hands under Hyunwoo’s polo, fingers tracing all the hard planes of muscle and bone, humming contently as he caresses hard nipples. The tent in his pants only grow tighter as Hyunwoo tugs at his shirt, indicating that he wants it off.

They lose both their shirts and pants, and as Kihyun settles back into his place on Hyunwoo’s thighs, their erections rub so much more deliciously against each other, slight fabric of only their boxers stopping them. Kihyun is so wet, but he doesn’t feel embarrassed because Hyunwoo is clearly aroused as himself, if not more.

Placing his hands on the elder’s shoulders, Kihyun lets his mouth wander this time, tracing the outline of Hyunwoo’s neck and throat with his lips and teeth, leaving little marks all over tan skin. Hyunwoo tasted salty but combined with his natural scent and his hands running all over Kihyun’s body and Kihyun is only spurred on to leave even more hickeys. Each time he nips at the skin he can hear Hyunwoo’s breath hitch, and it’s the neediest he’s ever seen him. Kihyun loves it.

Hyunwoo thinks it’s time he takes the reins and flips them over, forcing Kihyun to lay flat on the bed. Unlike the latter, Hyunwoo starts from the lower half of Kihyun’s body. His fingers grip Kihyun’s thighs unrelentingly, ignoring Kihyun’s hiss of pain and staring transfixed at the red that mars his smooth skin. Before long he has his mouth in place of his fingers, leaving scars a little more permanent and the higher he goes, the more Kihyun twitches under him and Hyunwoo tries to see just how far he can bring Kihyun out of his comfort zone.

Raising his head, Hyunwoo drags his fingers across Kihyun’s thighs slowly, occasionally letting them caress the outline of Kihyun’s dick that was straining painfully in his underwear. Kihyun whines at the feeling, hips rising to find some sort of friction or escape to ease his discomfort. Hyunwoo can only grin at the younger’s desperation.

“Hyung,” Kihyun cried. “Please don’t.”

“Hmm?,” Hyunwoo hummed. “Don’t what?”

“Plea-,” Kihyun gasped, stopping short when Hyunwoo’s palm cupped his erection suddenly.

“You don’t want this, Kihyunnie? Okay then,” Hyunwoo teased, removing his hand. Kihyun jumps up, grabbing the older’s wrist and bringing it into his boxers in one swift move. Hyunwoo lets his hand hover over Kihyun’s cock, but grabs it as soon as Kihyun starts begging, moving it up and down in soft strokes. Kihyun lets out a long moan, eyes rolling back at the sensation and Hyunwoo revels in it, noting every little detail and committing it to memory.

Wanting more of those sounds, Hyunwoo tries to go faster, but Kihyun stops him, grasping his arm and shaking his head. “I want to cum with you in me,” he says huskily, and his words go right to Hyunwoo’s dick. Kihyun stares at the large patch on Hyunwoo’s boxers and feels bad for it, so he tugs it off and pushes Hyunwoo to lay on the bed. He stares at the stiff muscle and suddenly feels nervous.

“Hyung...I just want you to know I’ve never done this before okay? So you can’t blame me if-“

“Don’t worry,” Hyunwoo interrupts. “Just do whatever you want.”

Kihyun smirks, feeling a wave of newfound confidence surge through him. _Do whatever I want?_

He doesn’t give any warning before taking Hyunwoo almost completely into his mouth in one go, laughing as hears Hyunwoo’s surprised yelp, turning into a garbled moan as his laughter came out as vibrations on Hyunwoo’s cock. It tasted… strange, but it doesn’t taste bad so Kihyun keeps going, forcing himself to breathe through his nose and running his tongue over whatever he could reach.

He doesn’t get very far before he feels the telltale signs of gagging and removes his mouth with a smooth _pop_. Hyunwoo cries out at the loss, and Kihyun finds that he likes teasing the older like this, completely at his mercy. “Did you like it, hyung?,” Kihyun asks snarkily. Hyunwoo whimpers.

Taking pity on the man, Kihyun sucks him slowly, tongue twisting around the head and reaching as far as he can. The sounds his lips make are so dirty, and coupled with Hyunwoo’s groans and moans it makes him so wanton, Kihyun doesn’t think he can wait any longer for a release.

Getting off the bed, Kihyun grabs one of his body lotion bottles and looks at Hyunwoo. “D-do you want to…,” he stutters. Hyunwoo looks so turned on but Kihyun can detect the nervousness in his voice as he breathes out an “Okay.”

They find themselves in the most conventional positions: Kihyun on his back with his legs spread as far as he comfortably could, Hyunwoo on his knees in between them. Kihyun stares as Hyunwoo spreads the lotion on his fingers and then pours some more on his ass. It’s cold and it makes him jerk a little, but it feels good and it makes him relax a little.

Then Hyunwoo’s got his forefinger probing at his entrance and Kihyun sucks in a deep breath, instinctively tensing up. “Hey, relax,” Hyunwoo whispers. “Does it hurt? Do you want to stop?” Kihyun shakes his head immediately, forcing himself to relax his muscles. The action makes him suck in Hyunwoo’s finger like a vacuum, and they both groan at the feeling. Hyunwoo adds another finger and even if it doesn’t feel as good as Kihyun expects it to, the look Hyunwoo’s got on his face makes him want to touch himself.

Kihyun’s hand snakes down to his cock, but Hyunwoo grabs and just says “No.” softly but with so much authority in his voice, Kihyun thinks he can get off from it for the rest of his life. A third digit joins in, and suddenly it feels too much, too good that Kihyun forces Hyunwoo to stop because he nearly came.

Hyunwoo stares confusedly as Kihyun maneuvers them slowly, limbs shaky and heaving. As soon as Kihyun sits on his torso, Hyunwoo gets it and holds onto Kihyun’s waist. He can feel their cocks brush together and it’s so hot Hyunwoo is tempted to just rut to completion but before he can say anything Kihyun’s got a firm hold on his dick and Hyunwoo can only wait, breath choked as Kihyun aligns himself on his member.

Kihyun lowers himself slowly, stopping when the tip touches his cheeks. He consciously relaxes his muscles and keeps going until he can feel the head enter –

“Oh my god,” Kihyun moans, because three fingers were _nothing_ compared to this and it _fucking hurts_ but at the same time he wants more, so much more. Hyunwoo isn’t doing any better, fingers digging into Kihyun’s hips because if Kihyun’s mouth was good, then his ass was seventh heaven and Hyunwoo’s struggling to not sheath himself completely into it.

By the time Kihyun finds it in himself to move his muscles are shuddering and he feels so weak, but he keeps going, taking Hyunwoo’s slick appendage into him until his balls meet Hyunwoo’s own. Kihyun has to take another deep breath, because this was too many things at once – there was pain, there was pleasure, there was his need to cum, and most of all there was this look on Hyunwoo’s face, with the most obscene sounds coming out of his mouth, and Kihyun would do anything to wheedle more of those out of him.

Kihyun tries to move the best he can with Hyunwoo’s vice grip on his torso, rolling hips a little, and Hyunwoo suddenly bucks up into him and his cock touches _something_ that makes him stop breathing and he cries out, wanting more of it.

“I- hyung, please-,” Kihyun whimpers. Hyunwoo seems to have completely lost it at this point, hands tightening on his waist and forcing him down while he cants his hips up, at first slowly but then increasing his speed, grunting and gasping each time.

“Kihyun, ah, I’m gonna,” Hyunwoo gasps. Kihyun opens his mouth but no sound comes out, his body tensing up the only hint that he was coming undone. He squeezes his eyes shut and exhales in short bursts as he comes hard, and his fucked out expression is enough to push Hyunwoo to the edge, and he releases with a sharp groan into Kihyun, stilling at the midst of thrusting up into the man.

They take a moment to catch their breaths, looking at each other. Hyunwoo gives him a goofy grin, and Kihyun can’t help but burst into laughter. Normally he’d be embarrassed, but with Hyunwoo, he feels completely at ease. He’s tired though, so he leans forward slowly and rests his head on Hyunwoo’s chest. 

 

 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, but then Hyunwoo slowly shakes him awake, telling him that they should clean up. He can’t summon the energy to get up but he knows they should, so he orders Hyunwoo to carry him to the bathroom.

“Should we shower together?,” Hyunwoo asks suggestively, placing Kihyun slowly on the cold tiles and watching him turn on the water and check the temperature. Kihyun smacks his chest, but as he goes to give Kihyun some privacy, he pulls him back, standing on his toes and looping his arms around his waist as he plants a firm kiss on Hyunwoo's lips.

They don’t do much cleaning in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no I'm not very happy with this one... Anyway, was it awkward? Cringey? Amateur-ish? Good, first times are like that (yes, that is my excuse for ruining this fic, please let me get away with it thank you)


End file.
